


Outta My Mind

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Strip Tease, dom!prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: From where he sat on the sofa, Gladio could focus on nothing but the curve of his lover’s body - sweat-sheened, glistening, naked save for a pair of tight, black briefs that had long ago ridden up in to the crack of his ass. Prompto was always a breathtaking sight, but here, free from inhibitions and surrounded by the steady bass of a club beat, he wasvoluptuous.





	Outta My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Bingo prompt fill originally posted to Tumblr. The prompt was for Promptio + beg with bonus points for bondage ;)

They came to this club from time to time. Mostly when Gladio needed to unwind, or Prompto wanted to burn off some excess energy. Not often enough to draw attention (because what would the Crownsguard have to say about such an establishment?), but enough that they were… _known_. At least by the club’s owner, who always seemed to have the same private room ready for them on the nights they decided to drop in. 

It was a modest booth, as far as clubs went: dark walls that melded into shadows under the dim, red lights; a red-cushioned sofa, made to seat two; and a single, metallic pole in the center of the room, which ran from floor to ceiling and glinted deliciously in the lights. 

It looked equally delicious in contrast to Prompto’s freckled skin, bright yet tinted a sultry crimson, as he danced against the steel. Eyes closed, lips parted in heavy breaths, he swayed his hips and arched his back; stepped, twisted this way and that, giving his audience a spectacular show. 

From where he sat on the sofa, Gladio could focus on nothing but the curve of his lover’s body - sweat-sheened, glistening, naked save for a pair of tight, black briefs that had long ago ridden up in to the crack of his ass. Prompto was always a breathtaking sight, but here, free from inhibitions and surrounded by the steady bass of a club beat, he was  _voluptuous._

And Gladio was beyond turned on. He was  _aching_  in his slacks, had been for the last twenty, thirty minutes since Prompto had left his lap to start dancing. As if every roll of the blond’s hips added to the fog in his mind, he’d begun to feel heavy, drowsy, every languid heartbeat throbbing tenfold in his cock. Yet he was unable to tear his eyes away even for a moment. 

Helplessly, he fell deeper under Prompto’s spell. 

Gradually, the song changed. The new beat was electronic, a steady current of synthetic bass seeming to vibrate the very walls. With it, the mood shifted as well. Prompto slid his eyes open - bright, round blues swallowed up in the black of his blown pupils - and focused them on Gladio across the small room. Began to dance again in slow, erotic waves, letting one hand uncurl from around the pole behind him to trail down the length of his torso instead. Gladio’s gaze followed, and Prompto smiled. 

“Want me?” he purred, voice thick with lust and alcohol and whatever else had been in their drinks that night. “Want my body?”

_Yeah, I want it. All of it._

Gladio couldn’t seem to make his tongue work, so he nodded slowly instead. His lover’s smile widened. “Wanna fuck me?”

This time, it took Gladio longer to respond. Prompto was still dancing, still grinding in calculated circles against the pole, fingers playing suggestively over the bulge beneath his own underwear. It was clear what he was offering -  _what he wanted_ \- yet when at last the larger man answered, it was with a shake of his head. 

“Dance,” he forced the word out through his too-thick throat. “For me.” 

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement. Prompto hooked his thumb in the front of his briefs and began to slide them down, down over pale skin and soft yellow hair. “Closer?”

“ _Yeah.”_ He wanted to move. Wanted to go to Prompto, to run his tongue over every last inch of his body and hold his hips while he swayed. Wanted to taste his perspiration, hear his panted breaths right next to his ear,  _everything._ But, as things were, he would have to settle for Prom doing the work tonight. 

His hips rocked up as the blond started towards him. 

Prompto hummed along with the music. Two more steps, three, and he was straddling Gladio’s thighs atop the sofa, knees digging into the cushions as he let his weight settle in his lap once more. Brought their mouths so achingly close together, and ground his own erection down against Gladio’s as he hands slipped around to his back. 

“You’re so hard for me,” he half-moaned, fingers tangling around a strip of black silk and tugging almost experimentally. Gladio groaned as the bonds around his wrists tightened. “And you sound so….” 

Prompto paused. Giggled a little and pressed his forehead to the side of his lover’s neck. “I forgot the word.” With the hand not twisting around Gladio’s bonds, he reached over to snatch a glass of colorful liquid off the arm of the sofa, and knocked it back in one gulp. “ _Mmm._  Better. Where were we?” 

“ _Prom.”_

Gladio’s voice was a strained breath. Behind his back, his fingers twitched with the need to touch, to hold, to possess. Prompto was  _so close_  and yet so far; he could only hope the need in his pleading eyes was clear enough for his lover to read. 

Apparently, it was. Prompto set his empty glass back down and climbed off the sofa. Turned around in a slow half-circle until he could slide his ass back into Gladio’s lap instead. From his knees right up his cock straining in his pants, and back again, over and over and somehow still to the slow beat of the song. “If you want me, Gladdy, tell me.” 

_Fuck. Fuck, I want you, baby._ But his words lodged in his throat, came tumbling out instead as a deep, heady groan the moment Prompto’s ass rolled over his dick again. The blond shot him a delicious pout. 

“No? You want my mouth instead?”

Another groan. Gladio’s muscles strained against the silk strips binding him, and at last he forced out a gravelly  _yes._

_“_ Then  _beg.”_

Between the music, the alcohol, and the intoxicating rhythm of Prompto “dancing” in his lap, Gladio was nearly a goner. Strapped, on one hand, to a very real sofa in a very real private booth, getting the lap dance of his life from a gorgeous blond; on the other hand, he was floating, mind distant from his body, as if watching the scene from afar. It was exhilarating. It was dangerous. 

It was why he loved to come here. 

“Please, baby,” he said at last. The words seemed to echo in the fog that filled his skull. “Please. Suck me out of my mind.” 

Prompto turned again. Pressed a sweet kiss to his parched lips, and smiled before kneeling between his thighs. “You know I always do.” 


End file.
